Virtual environments may be useful for evaluating items such as products under design. For example, a virtual representation of a complex item may be useful in evaluating various product components and evaluating various design alternatives while the product is under design. When designing a vehicle, for example, it may be useful to create a virtual environment that includes a virtual representation of some or all of the vehicle's interior and/or exterior. For example, a vehicle dash panel may be represented in a virtual environment so that a user can evaluate the appearance of the dash panel. Likewise, a vehicle door, hood, or trunk may be represented in a virtual environment for user evaluation. However, present virtual environments are lacking in their ability to model the real physical world.